


The Ripe Habanero

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bed Sex, Breastfeeding, Comedy, Couch Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Impregnation, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Lust, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Scissoring, Sleep Sex, Spooning, Uzumakicest - Freeform, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: When Kushina is revived by Naruto, life is better than ever for him until a certain incident will determine their future as parent and child or if they'll become more than that. AU. NarutoxKushinaxMeixSakuraxIno. Features nicer Sakura. For Forever United Never We Fall. Contains Uzumakicest; Don't Like, Don't Read. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	The Ripe Habanero

We're hitting the Uzumakicest scene again with Naruto and Kushina in their first lemon together in a parent-child setting and as a bonus for all of you waiting so long for me to publish this, all of Ino, Sakura, and Mei will be included in the action in being among the most alike Kushina when it comes to personality.

Most of what happens in this story is a homage to author _**Superman in Trousers'**_ delightful NarutoxKushina work named _**Sins of the Mother**_ which was my favorite NaruKushi fic of all time before he retired and deleted it all together but it's my hope this story will keep the tantalizing thrill it and many NarutoxKushina tales brought.

But I've gabbed enough; let's get reading and as usual, if enjoyed, a review would be appreciated but if you can't stand to read incest or tolerate Sakura having an improved character mindset in this story, now might be the time to leave.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto.**_

 **Notes:** One change to Sakura's character I feel the need to address right off the bat is that her infamous lie of loving Naruto never happened to give their being interested in the other more realism and another split from canon is that Kaguya's part in the final arc also never occurred.

Kushina's use of _Anata_ means Honey in Japanese for those not in the know.

As usual, Naruto's voice actor for my fanfics with him is Patrick Seitz.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Oh, Naruto!"

Said shinobi lie in bed and only slightly turned as the rays of the sun lay next to his head with him turning away. The blonde lightly drooled with his name being called out again and he soundly slept while pulling his sheets over him.

Just before he could fall entirely back to sleep, the door opened with footsteps sounding before his name was called out loud enough for his eyes to snap open and he felt the sheets beginning to be pulled up.

"C'mon, mister, your breakfast will get cold, ya know!" Kushina's voice rang out and he quickly held the sheets to himself but with only his head exposed. Looking up, the redhead in question stood over him draped only in a towel with her hands on her hips and the visible tops of her breasts made him look away.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep now!" Kushina said as she reached to pry the sheets away from him.

"Mom, wait! I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto pleaded and Kushina looked at him before turning with her ankle-length hair spinning.

"If you say so, Naruto, but don't keep your breakfast waiting, ya know." Kushina said.

"I'll be right there." Naruto said as he arose the minute his mother had left the room and he fully sat up in bed with the sheets falling down to reveal his nudity. Sighing, he looked down at his hardened cock with the thought of Kushina's breasts staying fresh in his mind and he quickly closed the door.

" _I know its summer, but does she always have to dress like that?"_ Naruto thought with his growth as hard as could be and he shook his head until eventually getting dressed. Once in the dining room of his parents' rebuilt home, he treated himself to the still-warm breakfast and looked to see Kushina standing next to him in a turquoise two-piece bikini.

"Want some?" Kushina said with her breasts again next to his head.

"Huh?" Naruto blushed.

"I said do you want some more to drink?" Kushina said as she held up a pitcher.

"Sure." Naruto answered and once pouring him the drink, she sauntered back to the kitchen with him looking after her slender figure until he snapped out of this gaze. Though he knew it was anything but normal to stare at Kushina this way, he then reflected on it nearly being two years since he had revived his mother through a harmless variation of the Rinne Rebirth only he could use thanks to his Uzumaki-innate Rinnegan and Madara's; having been holding onto the villainous Uchiha's eyes along with Sasuke's Rinnegan for safe-keeping from having finally grown tired of his treachery.

While reviving others such as Neji was simple with the exception of Guy's injuries from the Eight Gates being too much to keep him alive, it was only when he merged the halves of Kurama back together that he found that traces of Kushina's chakra remained from his training in the Waterfalls of Truth to bring her back to life and both Uzumaki were ecstatic but sad he was unable to revive Minato. Back in the present, Kushina looked over to Naruto before smiling and hugging his face to her chest.

"Naruto, do me a favor; don't ever cut your hair too short." Kushina smiled with her son blushing at this since, while she was still in her 20s, the only real difference about her was that her breasts had become engorged with milk and the flesh squishing into his face was definitely not helping.

"Wasn't really planning to, but if that's what you want…" Naruto flushed before Kushina kissed his forehead and brushed her fingers down his hair that had resembled his father's without the bangs.

"Thanks." Kushina smiled with Naruto not objecting to the hug since, as she herself put it, it was her way of making up for lost time and he placed his hand on her back to return it with his blush going unnoticed. Once breakfast was finished, both got dressed for the day with Kushina off to help Kakashi and his assistant while Naruto had other plans.

"See ya tonight, Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Catch you later, Mom." The blonde said with either Uzumaki heading their own direction and Kushina arriving at the Hokage's Office where she was greeted by the similarly revived Rin; whose body had been found by Kabuto and kept as a backup trump card against Obito. Unlike Kushina, Naruto hit something of a fluke in reviving Rin to where she had been aged to just four years younger than her classmates.

"Good morning, Kushina!" She spiritedly answered as the redhead arrived.

"Good morning to you, too, Rin. Where's Lord Hokage?" Kushina sweetly smiled.

"Right here." Kakashi said upon appearing in the doorway with Shizune following him.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage." Kushina and Rin addressed him.

"Ah, good morning, you two. How's Naruto?" Kakashi spoke as he took his seat.

"He's pretty much the same except he's sleeping later than usual." Kushina said.

"Knowing him, he must be having some pretty interesting nights for even him of all people to be tired." Shizune smiled.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did, but what if he's staying out late at night doing or…" Kushina said before launching into her usual worrywart tirade with the other three listening.

" _Kushina's worried to death while Naruto's probably off somewhere enjoying summer; just another day in Konoha."_ Rin noted.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Ino, you there?" Naruto said coming into Yamanaka Flowers and said kunoichi immediately appeared from the back room.

"Hey, Naruto! You're looking studly as usual!" Ino vivaciously said and Naruto chuckled.

"And you're sexy as always!" Naruto said and with a giggle, she spun around while bringing him into the shop where she presented him with a boutique of daffodil and he smiled.

"Sakura will just love these and just for you, I'll give you a half-off bonus." Ino said and Naruto raised an interested eye at this.

"Half off?" Naruto said with Ino again giggling as she brought him to the back of the shop and he set the boutique down. Drawing in closer to him, she ran her hands down either side of his shirt and a seductive hum sounded from her desirable lips with his hands gravitating to her highest button.

Circling the button before undoing it, he moved to the next one and did likewise with the tops of her mesh-covered chest coming into view. Ino's top eventually opened with his hands settling on her defined curves and holding her in place with the two sets of blue eyes staring into the other with their faces drawing in closer.

Readying his tongue to leap into Ino's open mouth, Naruto felt one of her hands travel up his shirt and rub on his pectoral with his hand going to the small of her back. Right as Ino was about to capture Naruto's lips, she heard her mother calling for her and she pouted with him lowly sighing.

"Don't worry, Ino. We can pick this up later." Naruto said and she pecked his lips.

"Sure hope today isn't as busy as the rest of summer is, but I'll bet things go better for when you meet up with Sakura or Mei." Ino said while buttoning her top back up while frowning.

"Only one way to find out and oh, yeah, thanks again for the half off bonus." Naruto smiled before picking up the boutique and sped off after leaving Ino with the payment. Still pouting at her now swollen chest pining to be touched, she patted her skirt and stepped out of the back room while donning her apron for the day ahead.

" _Getting all hot on a day like this and left dry; sure hope Sakura or Mei has better luck today."_ Ino thought as she got behind the counter.

_Konoha hospital_

Sakura strolled down the hallway on break while reading notes on the ongoing autopsies of all of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Madara's bodies and the rosette reached her new office. Opening the door, she looked to her desk to see Naruto with the boutique in hand and smiling to her.

"Congrats on the new office, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his usual grin and she giddily smiled while shutting the door before summering at him. Claiming his lips in a spirited frenzy, they landed back on the desk with their tongues trailing into the other's mouth and tasting the other as they had done so many times.

"Well, aren't you sweet to bring me these great flowers!" Sakura delightfully giggled as she observed them.

"Ino gave them at an unbeatable deal, so what can I say?" Naruto beamed and Sakura sweetly smiled at him.

"Well, you two definitely thought right, after all. Hey, since you're here anyway, how about blowing off some steam" Sakura said and she sat down at her desk.

"What'd you have in mind?" Naruto said with Sakura subtly setting her feet atop the desk and giving him a sultry stare.

"Hmm, how about the training grounds for some quality sparring?" Sakura purred with Naruto sitting on the desk as he eyed her figure and smiled. Like Tsunade before her, Sakura's body had developed from her thin frame to being, as Naruto would gleefully say, big in all the right places and she subtly swayed her bosom upon noticing his stare.

"Sparring, huh? Bet you're looking for the best ever, huh?" Naruto said with his hand moving towards Sakura's pants as she continued giving him a flirting look. Similar to what he did with Ino's shirt buttons, he settled his hand on her pants and made brushing motions against her crotch.

"Of course." Sakura almost breathlessly answered with taking her eyes never leaving his while the blonde's hand traveled within her pants.

"You came to the right place, Sakura-chan." Naruto answered in a similarly husky voice with his fingers going past her undergarment and meeting her excited labia. Drenching his fingers in her juices, the shinobi's lips smothered against hers while licking the inside of her mouth and squeezing her now-hard tit through her sleeveless navel-exposing qipao shirt until she got to her feet.

Sucking on his tongue until the kiss broke apart, Sakura frantically dug out a sign with her and Naruto opening her door to place it on the knob and both summering out of the window. Summering throughout the village, they reached the training ground with Naruto tossing his jacket apart and following through while casting his shirt to the side.

The young man clutched Sakura's small waist as he placed her on the very training stump he had been tied to and unbuttoned her pants while the pink-haired medical ninja returned the favor. He removed her shirt and greeted her nipples by licking into them with Sakura sliding down his boxers.

Grasping his pecker, Sakura kneeled down to taste the head while jerking it while swirling her tongue on his foreskin and licking into his running pre-cum. While this was beyond the first time she had done this, Sakura made sure to service his tip for the most part between a mix of kissing and tonguing.

Naruto's eyes settled on the tantalizing sight of her ass swaying with Sakura licking into his pouch and sucking on his testicles until they were lathered. Now fondling them while brushing her fingers on his balls, she licked at his foreskin a few more times until taking him into her jaws and settling on her knees.

The blonde held onto her forehead as he drove his length into her mouth with it journeying into the depths of her throat with her taste buds reacquainting themselves with the salty yet inviting texture of his pre-cum and her moans went on the entire time. With her emerald eyes glistening, she rubbed and squeezed at his swinging balls while sucking on his accelerating growth.

Navigating himself into Sakura's mouth and skilled tongue, he groaned as she tasted his swelling hardness and opened her jaws with her next step being to blow on him. Moaning lustfully to keep him aroused as possible, she licked into his shaft and consistently kept at doing this for some with a sudden series of convulsions shooting through it moments later.

His raised level of groaning was all she needed to start stroke his scrotum from top to bottom akin to how one would milk a cow until the spasms built up and culminated in his spunk bursting free of his length. Raining down onto the rosette, she lifted her chin slightly and gobbled the thick liquid while brushing her tongue on him.

"Mmm." Sakura hummed delightfully while it rained onto her face and trickled down in multiple streams with her gathering most of it before licking his spunk.

"Damn, that felt good as always, Sakura-chan." He huskily chuckled at her with her licking into his tip again and watching it throb before turning around. With her green hues scanning the close area, Naruto gripped her hips with his growth standing against her cheeks and she flushed at the sturdy cannon poking at her lower lips a single time.

She looked back at his hardness for a few moments while guiding her womanhood to his tip until he made his way into her wetness and widening her virginal corridor along the way as she gasped. Sakura once more swayed her peach as the lengthy amount of muscle crammed itself into her insides and the gasps grew with Naruto holding onto her forearms.

While smiling, his thrusts began at a slow rhythmic pace with Sakura sending her cheeks flying back into his lap as her chest shook over the earth while he enjoyed the sight of his crotch lunging into her hide. The red-faced medical felt his hardness travel through her tunnels with his throbbing tip crashing against her womb and her pleased noises arose with time at his swift movements.

" _To think I wasted so many years saving my first time for Sasuke…"_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked back at Naruto's pistons going strong in their venturing of her wetness and he suddenly hoisted her left leg into the air; this causing her back to meet his chest. She rested her arm below his nape with her hand settling on his shoulder with her bringing her warmth descending onto his soaring manhood as his eyes went to her soaring breasts and licking into the nearest one.

Squeezing it, he held it in place within reach of his tongue to slobber on her excited bud as he stood against the stump with Sakura mewling at his excessive licking. The shaking breasts sprang into the air as his member was welcomed through her fiery yet slippery passageway while licking and kissing on her aching bud.

Using her position to her advantage, she lifted both legs to buck against Naruto with reaching back past him to hold onto his hips. Naruto's lips claimed the bud before sucking on it and Sakura looked down at his manhood flying through her lowering depths.

" _I can see everything in this position; I feel so lewd!"_ Sakura's thoughts echoed with the glans of his cannon colliding against her eager womb with him freeing her leg in favor of holding onto her breasts and she continued howling at the top of her lungs at his fingers sinking in her pliable chest. Sucking on the tit to the point of pulling it in his direction, he freed it with a popping sound while tugging and squeezing at her buds with her womanhood narrowing on him as his balls similarly tightened over time.

As he thrust into his crush turned lover, Sakura licked into his mouth until her lips captured his tongue and sucked on it as she freed his hips to frame his face. Either ninja moaned with his tongue being tasted while he toyed with her heaving flesh to his heart's content and pleased her in return.

Emerald's hues were alit with pleasure as her warmth sucked in his thrashing growth with her love juices shrouding his constantly arising testicles in their continuous seeping; her wetness grinding his every move to which his pre-cum rapidly spilled out. Naruto's tongue was freed with him responding to Sakura by licking the roof of her mouth with her eyes going back into her skull until his junk fired multiple fountains of his seeds into her core.

"So hot!" Sakura cried out to the sky upon his spunk showering from her womanhood while filling her stomach while her pussy juices sprayed from her lower lips and flew to the ground with Naruto's canines return to her flesh. She grasped him while his semen overflowed down his length in thick oozing streams with euphoric bliss shining about in her mind while the Jinchuuruki squeezed her flesh with a new crusade of pistons assaulting her hide.

With their juices still running from her semen-caked entrance, Sakura leaned forward with Naruto holding onto his partner's body in the midst of walking from the stumps to a more open space where she flexibly arched her leg into the air until she managed a standing split. Holding onto her raised leg with both hands, he caressed at her inner thigh with her hand staying on his shoulder and he licked into her leg.

Once again mewling with sweat running down her temple, her gaze went from her folds being penetrated to match his and she held up one of her mounds to lick her aroused tit. As her womb started opening for the inevitable second amount of seeds, her fair-skinned face was bathed in a crimson tint and Naruto's balls bounced about.

"More! More! More!" Sakura lustfully encouraged him as her wetness steadily coiled around him each time the tip of his glory pounded against her core and the fiery sensation of her caverns made him swell within her tight but welcoming corridor. Moaning as she tasted her breasts, the sun irradiated both of their fit forms with Naruto licking the very orb Sakura was and she encouraged him to continue through a sultry series of low purrs that sent chills of pleasure throughout his being.

Orgasmic juices burst from her pussy once again with either groaning in their shared euphoria and held their position long after the hormone-made substances were ending in numerous trickles. She placed her leg back on the ground and spun around to capture his lips while he held her by the small of her back.

Sakura giggled while knocking down Naruto and the pair rolled around in the grass in bliss with sweat and jizz running where they lay.

" _Took me half my life to realize the right guy to save myself for, but so worth it."_ Sakura thought as she caressed his heart.

_Shortly afterward_

With Sakura having returned to the hospital for the rest of her rounds, Naruto strolled through the streets on top of the world as he carried a bag with him with a great smile on his face. He came to a lodging resort where Mei appeared and she threw the blonde her cheery grin.

"Well, hello, Naruto!" The former Mizukage said with her usual perk.

"Hey, Mei! Hope you didn't wait too long for me to show up." Naruto said with said woman still smiling.

"Not at all, Naruto." Mei smiled with Naruto presenting two ice pops.

"Glad I made it in time." Naruto said as he handed one to Mei.

"Me, too." Mei said as they set down the street until coming to the Hokage Monument where they sat upon Minato's face structure enjoying the ice pops.

"I've got to tell you, Naruto; you know how to give someone a great vacation." Mei smiled; having traveled to Konoha many times to see her favorite Jinchuuruki since handing the reigns of Mizukage back to Yagura.

"Hey, nothing but the best for any friend of mine!" Naruto cheekily grinned.

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" Mei sweetly spoke while tickling the blonde's whiskers.

"Naturally, and is there anything you like the most about coming here?" He asked and the russet pressed her lips against his cheek while caressing his jawline.

"Does that answer your question?" Mei said and his grin widening with hints of red appearing as she finished her ice pop.

"I meant somewhere in the village, but I like that answer a lot more!" Naruto chuckled and she took note of the traces of sweat running down his temple.

"Well, I assume you've been a busy boy as usual?" Mei smiled and he chuckled.

"You could say that, but…" Naruto said and Mei giggled.

"So naughty…" She teased while closing the distance and resting her head against his chest with him finishing his ice pop as she looked up at him. Closing in, she licked his bottom lip before her tongue eventually traveled into his mouth to taste the flavor of the frozen delight and the russet groaned as she felt his tongue lick back against hers.

" _I really am too lucky."_ Naruto thought to himself with Mei's lips planted on his for a good amount of time before she felt his chest through his shirt and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Mei's side while she peacefully relaxed against him with the moment seeming to be forever to them until sunset appeared and he looked to her.

"Hey, Mei, how about some dinner at my place?" Naruto said.

"As much as I'd love to have some of Kushina's cooking any day of my life, I've other things to prepare for tonight." Mei said.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto said and Mei giggled.

"Not to worry; you'll know sooner than you think." Mei perkily said with Naruto walking her home before returning to the Uzumaki household to find Kushina seemingly wasn't there yet and he shuffled off to his room. Stripping down to his boxer briefs, he tossed his clothes into the hamper before hearing his mother nearby and spun around.

"Mom?" He called out.

"I'm in here, Anata." Kushina's voice called out from the living room with Naruto absent-mindedly going there in his near-naked state to see her, again wearing her bikini from earlier, doing some jumping jacks.

"Welcome home, Ma. Shouldn't you be resting?" Naruto said.

"And you should be wearing some more clothes, but I won't complain if you won't; especially in this part of summer" Kushina smiled with Naruto trying not to look at her shaking chest while she flexed her muscles and she stretched her limbs.

"So, how'd your day go?" Kushina asked with Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Well, Ino was too busy with the shop today, but I got Sakura some nice pretty good flowers for her and got to spend time with Mei for a while. Same day as usual at the office?" Naruto asked with Kushina toweling off as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, Lord Hokage really has his work cut out for him, ya know. I'll never figure how any of the Hokage ever got through that crazy paperwork." Kushina said and Naruto chuckled.

"Tell you this much, Mom; when I end up Hokage, I'm gonna use shadow clones to finish all of that." Naruto said and Kushina reached over to run her fingers through his spikes.

"Any other time in my life, I'd tell you not to take shortcuts like that but looking at that crazy paperwork, can't blame you an inch." Kushina lightly laughed and Naruto did likewise with the two continuing to chat until she got up to make dinner. Not long afterwards, Kushina sat slumped on the table with Naruto picking up the redhead and carrying her to her room.

" _Wow, Mom's skin is really soft."_ Naruto thought at the feeling of Kushina's arms and legs before chiding himself at feeling his way about her. He set her down in her bed before pulling the sheets and taking his leave with the door being closed behind him.

Heading to the bathroom, he drew a warm bath that relaxed him enough to nod off before falling asleep in a position where his head wouldn't slip beneath the water and he stayed like this as the door opened. Kushina stepped into the bathroom rubbing her eyes as she headed straight for the shower and failed to notice her son in the tub.

Stepping into the shower, Kushina ran her fingers through her red locks with the bathroom becoming steamy overtime and Naruto slowly stirred awake while looking around. Rising, this came to a sudden stop upon seeing Kushina lathering her engorged breasts with her attention on her chest and Naruto's face becoming as red as her hair seeing his mother like this; which became another problem as his manhood grew to aching proportions.

He ducked down as Kushina turned in the shower and nervously eyed her shadow on the wall ahead as he dreaded her seeing him like this. Letting the water out, he waited until her shadow moved again to stealthily get out of the tub while wiping his feet with the nearest towel and bolted out of the bathroom with the door shutting behind him as quietly as he managed in this hasty leave.

Reaching his room, he caught his breath while sitting down on his bed and beginning to relax until he remembered his hardness. As he once again felt shame, something alien to him on Kushina came to mind in the form of lust as he grabbed his appendage and pumped it with his mother's bare body staying at the forefront of his thoughts.

_Bathroom_

The refreshed Kushina wrapped herself in a towel before exiting the shower and dried off her feet before putting on her sandals. Moving past the tub, the wet floor near the door came to her attention and she gave a confused look as she opened it.

" _He must have taken a bath while I was sleeping, but why would he…"_ She thought while following the wet trail to his bedroom and opening the door.

"Hey, Mister, what's the big idea, Dattebane…" Kushina's raised voice shrinking up seeing Naruto stroking his glory and the blonde groaned with his attention going to the door. Either Uzumaki became still as death at the others' presence with Naruto's spunk spurting out once his eyes fell on her cleavage and Kushina stepping back before shutting the door.

Naruto continued to remain as he was even after hearing Kushina quickly stepping away and closing her door as his beet-red cheeks brightly glowed. While part of him was tempted to smooth things out with her, the other half of him thought it might be for the best if he waited after a fair amount of time to tell her and he settled on the logic after deciding her seeing him was the last thing she needed.

He lie back as he thought about her attractive body while wondering if it was the fact that he didn't get to grow up around her and thus be used to. After all, while he saw her as his Mother, it was the fact that living around others, let alone a woman, wasn't something he knew how to do well and he clapped his hands with the lights going out.

In Kushina's room, the redhead stayed pressed against her door with her heart racing a mile a minute and her crimson face not turning an inch back to its normal color with his damp body and the trail connecting. Putting her hand to her mouth at the realization, she struggled with Naruto jerking off to her and biting her thumb.

" _Why was he…I'm his…"_ Her thoughts echoed repeatedly as she sat on the bed in disbelief and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

_Hours later_

Naruto lie in bed tossing and turning while muttering in his sleep with his tower hard beneath the sheets before a small noise awoke him. He looked to the window to see a small pebble hitting his window in a Morse code he recognized and he held the sheet in front of his groin while opening it.

"Hi!' Ino said in a hushed but cheery voice as she popped up and hugged Naruto.

"Hey, Ino. Good to see you're not tired." Naruto smiled while helping her in and a naughty smile appeared at his cock poking her through the sheet.

"Mmm…it's good to see you up after leaving me hot and ready today." Ino spoke while playfully moving him back to the bed as she cast the sheet away and kissed him with her tongue wasting no in time diving into his mouth. As she did this, she stepped out of her sandals while running her fingers through his spikes with him abruptly sitting up and the Jinchūriki ripped her top open with her generous flesh presenting themselves with a heave.

" _Oh, what the hell? Gives me a reason to buy another."_ Ino thought with Naruto squeezing and pawing them with his fingers burying themselves within her flesh. He kissed and licked at her tits with Ino grinning ear to ear in finally enjoying what she'd had pined for all day long with streams of her juices running down her inner thighs while she gripped his cock.

"Hello to you, too." She purred while jerking at him with her skirt ending on the floor with her thong wet while Naruto having her grind against him with one of his hands traveling to her cheeks. Pawing at her hide while enjoying her bosom as he had many times before, he would abruptly set her on her back and slid the small garment off before practically burying his face in her groin.

"You tease!" Ino squealed at him lapping her juices and teasing her hard clit and lips alike to gauge her wetness and chuckled.

"Well, no point in keeping you waiting." Naruto said as he stopped licking her entrance and aligned her entrance with the tip of his hardness until they united. Lifting Ino by her cheeks, he brought her into his lap and she held onto his shoulders as they thrust into the other's crotch.

With his lips again kissing into her flesh, she playfully knocked him onto his back and rode her paramour with the vigorous lust channeled in her movements. Ino leaned back with her wetness flying down onto his manhood with her breasts heaving and shaking to his thrusts and she grinded him.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Mei's voice said as the blonde pair looked to see said woman and Sakura appear at the window before climbing in.

"Hey, girls; here for the same thing?" Ino casually asked as the window was shut behind them

"Didn't have to work as late so yeah." Sakura said as she started to undress.

"How about you, Mei?" Naruto huskily asked as she took to stripping.

"I told you I had a surprise for you and while Sakura and Ino being here wasn't I something I knew about, it does make tonight even better." Mei said with the blonde gyrating her groin against his and smiling all the while at his undying agility stirring her depths apart. Seizing her bosom, he huskily groaned as he played with them and allowed her wetness to grow tighter.

Ino's aqua eyes amorously shined at Naruto with her clit colliding with his movements as Sakura took note of this and placed her index finger on it. While the rosette saw to pleasuring Ino's clit, Mei placed her tit over her endeared blonde's mouth and he lapped at it before sucking away.

Mei's hard bud was pulled on by his eager lips with her sultry purrs evolving into high moans with Ino doing likewise from Sakura's teasing.

"Wet as a fountain, just like I always pictured." Sakura teased her friend.

" _Definitely not a problem in this case."_ Naruto thought to himself as he flew through Ino's fleshy passageway and rocked her core with her depths widening in correspondence to the vibrations his growth went through. Moaning as his lips stayed on Mei's bud, the russet's drenched labia glistened anticipation of going at it with him and Ino's squeals sounding throughout the room until his spunk burst free in multiple directions with her juices spraying out.

The platinum soon lie on her back as she spread her pussy lips to marvel at the creampie gushing out with Naruto now plunging his way through Mei's wetness as she held onto his shoulders. With the former Mizukage in his lap, Naruto kissed and licked into her bobbing flesh while Sakura both awaited her turn and kept vigil in case Kushina came.

Mei turned mid-descent and brought her ass down onto his rising lap while his cock sprang through her womanhood. As her breasts rocked against the bed, her jade hues sparkled with her grasping the sheets with her walls plummeting against his crammed hilt and he moaned while watching her work.

The blonde's glory widened within her womanhood with Sakura and Ino grabbing his hardness as Mei stirred her ass about and gave them the chance to stroke at the rest of his throbbing junk. He grinned at their combined methods with his testicles getting tight with Mei's caverns milking his member while the former rivals picked up on this and rubbed at his pouch.

Starting out with light caresses that grew into harder strokes, Naruto deeply groaned at the russet beauty's narrowing entrance with her hardened tits smothering into the bed until she was brought back into his lap and squeezed her shaking flesh.

"Motto! Motto!" Mei moaned again and again throughout her riding the blonde with her pleased nipples being caught between his fingers; pulling them as he did so. Ino and Sakura smiled at the pair with the rosette's folds seeping love juices in excitement in going at it again with Naruto and she bounced his testes in her hand.

Naruto's seeds amassed within his cannon while Mei's mixed moans and purrs rising in volume until her insides were showered by his jizz and her eyes grew dreamy upon enjoying the impact. With the fluids bursting from her folds, Ino and Sakura gathered some of the substance and tasted it with glee.

Now sitting with his legs open with Sakura lying in the middle, the blonde leaned back with the medical-nin having placed her legs on his shoulders while resting her head on one of his pillows planted between his feet and allowed his hips to rock back and forth. As he channeled his manhood into Sakura's sopping wet tunnels, Mei and Ino licked into her heaving nipples while palming her shaking flesh with Naruto supporting his upper body through his arms and he smiled at the red-faced young woman.

Ino would shortly leave Sakura's tits to Mei while prodding at her clit for a time until she planted her lips on her clit and slobbered on it with Naruto's thrusts stimulating it. Crying out in growing bliss at the trio pleasing her, Sakura tightly gripped the bed as her body rocked about with her entrance narrowing on him faster than she had earlier in the day and she looked to her trio of partners before her howls continued to rise.

" _All that squealing, and to think she used to call me a Pig."_ Ino noted to herself while stopping at sucking on her best friend's crotch to lick Naruto's pectoral muscles while brushing her hand at his chest until her tongue shot into his mouth. Either blonde vigorously fought and lapped tongues at the other while Sakura's thought process steadily declined with even her own moans being drowned out with the thing ringing throughout her head being the impacts of his manhood colliding into her tunnels and her eyes had long began their ascent into her skull.

Mei lowered her head to sensually kiss Sakura as she wagged her peach about with the remnants of her turn with Naruto seeping out and found her flesh being pawed at. Appreciating this eagerness, she sent her tongue down Sakura's tongue while Naruto and Ino's lips remained together until she broke it with bridges of saliva forming as she returned to tasting her clit.

Naruto's crotch was then sprayed by Sakura's fluids while still going into her depths with his jizz following suit with her crying out into the air. He would then stand over and spray his spunk onto her breasts before sitting at the headboard.

"Sure hope we didn't wake Kushina." Mei noted as she and Ino sat on either of him while caressing his pecs and he thought about his mother with Sakura resting her head on his midsection.

"She sleeps like a log and I don't hear her coming our way, so how about some rest?" Naruto said.

The kunoichi settled on him and he kept his attention on them as they dozed off. As he did so eventually, he wondered about his mother and stayed awake half the night in thought of this.

_Early in the following morning_

Kushina stepped out of her room and made a quick breakfast for Naruto before heading out the door. As she headed downstairs, she looked back at the house and continued her way to the Hokage office where Kakashi and Rin hadn't arrived.

"Good morning, Kushina. You're sure here early." Shizune said.

"Oh, well. Couldn't sleep that much, so I figured why not come here early?" Kushina said and Shizune noticed she seemed more frantic than usual.

"In that case, Lord Sixth and Lady Rin should be here any minute so mind helping with getting the paperwork ready?" Shizune said.

"Let's hop to it, ya know." Kushina said with the two setting off into the building and back in the Uzumaki household a few hours later, Naruto and his trio of bedmates awakened. He got out of bed before dressing with him stepping out into the hallway and seeing his mother had left him; part of him feeling relieved at this from still not knowing how to speak with her.

"Coast clear?" Ino asked as she poked her head out his doorway while wearing one of his shirts with her top in hand.

"Mom already left, so you can all come out." Naruto said with the three appearing.

"Well, then, how about we do that again sometime?" Ino proposed.

"Knowing you, Ino, you'd want him to not go one night without being hard from having us on his mind." Sakura said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea at all if you ask me but how about we sleep on it first; Mom not seeing you three might have been a one-time lucky break." Naruto smiled.

"Seems more than reasonable way to go about it." Mei said.

"All right then, we'll sleep on it and take things from there." Sakura smiled.

"That settles that." Naruto grinned with Sakura and Ino planting kisses on his lips before leaving him with just Mei.

"Well, Mei, I'm guessing since Chōjūrō isn't that worried, what would you like to do today?" Naruto asked while making something for her to eat.

"Hmm…let's hit…" Mei said.

_Sunset_

"Mom?" Naruto whispered with caution upon entering the house to find she wasn't there and he figured he got there ahead of her as he had the previous day.

" _She'll probably be back any minute now but what do I say?"_ He thought before leaving but after several hours into the night when he finally came back, she still hadn't returned and he headed off to bed. The minute he went to bed, Kushina, having been out with Shizune, entered with a quiet sigh and looked to Naruto's room to see the lights off.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have stayed out so late; I'm beat."_ She thought before trudging to her room and getting ready for bed. Still unsure on how to speak with Naruto after the previous night, she opted to spend time with Shizune and she felt bad in doing this just to avoid coming home.

_Weeks later_

Naruto lie asleep in bed with the window slightly ajar in case Mei, Ino, and Sakura showed up for some nightly romping and shifted in his sleep at his hardness standing in full height. As the trio arrived, they stepped into the room and started to undress with the eager Ino getting on top of Naruto.

As her bosom squished into him through the thin sheets, she started to coax him awake until they heard faint footsteps approaching and the girls hurriedly gathering their clothes before diving into the walk-in closet. Keeping still, they looked to see Kushina enter the room in her micro bikini and stood against the doorway in thought.

In the weeks that had followed since she had seen jerking off, this is the first time she had seen him without him slipping away with some excuse and the redhead blamed herself as she had been doing the same thing. While she still wasn't sure of what to make of him, one thing she knew for sure is that spending all the time away from him had made her miss her son even more as she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Naruto…" Kushina softly spoke as she stroked his forehead and he mumbled in his sleep with her smiling down upon him. Mentally asking herself on how she could think about avoiding him after spending half his life without her, she kissed his forehead with her mind made to settle things once and for all the next day.

The moment she got off the bed, Naruto slightly shifted with Kushina then noticing the shape of his member through the sheets with her cheeks becoming rosy pink at it. While part of her told her to go, she looked to see him lightly shifting about in bed and her maternal instincts won out.

" _I know I told him not to slack off during his training before I died but wow, 'ttebane!"_ Kushina thought as she moved the sheets down to his feet and stared at his junk with her eyes roaming his fit body. The redhead stood in a mixed reaction of approval and awe at his muscles; particularly his throbbing member.

While she mentally asked herself why she was looking at her son's cock instead of hustling out the door, her body answered for her as she felt her loins searing with heat for the first time since her revival with the inside of her throat going dry and her legs starting to wobble. Flustered at feeling this way towards anyone other than Minato, she gulped while rationalizing that her son wouldn't be able to sleep if he stayed this way all night and he turned his head to the side.

"Mmm" He mumbled a few times in his sleep with Kushina's spinning mindset confusing this for his talking to her in his sleep and her muscles locked up for a time. Mere moments later, Kushina slid her bottoms down to her feet and removed her top as she got on the bed.

" _I'm not running away because of this monstrous thing ever again."_ Kushina thought as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked it a single time with the result being his pre-cum making itself known. Still jerking him off, Kushina's tongue gathered all the pre-cum that appeared from the slits of his foreskin and swung her rear as she did.

Her son's head remained still as Kushina licked his manhood from his pouch to the tip and licked into his shaft with her saliva running down his genitals. The warm spittle trickled down his testicles to pool beneath them and she then squeezed her breasts together on him.

Moaning, Naruto's hardness remained as is with his mother maneuvering her bosom on it and coating it until she placed her mouth on what wasn't buried in her flesh. As the swollen flesh was kneaded and smothered together on him, he lowly moaned at this with Kushina doing the same in reacquainting herself with the taste of pre-cum.

As Kushina did this, her loins were still ablaze with arousal as she tasted her son's increasing juice were savored by her taste buds and sucked on the tip with her head moving downward onto him. She felt him expand with the pre-cum building overtime but this didn't slow her down by much and her breasts milked his glory.

She didn't shut her eyes as she kept switching from focusing on sucking his tower and making sure he didn't wake up until his spooge erupted within her throat. With his reproductive juice flowing into her mouth, Kushina drank away until very little was left until she opened her mouth with a gasp at how much there had been and held onto him once seeing he hadn't wilted an inch.

With her womanhood still seeping juices by the minute, Kushina moved closer to him while lightly caressing his jawline and bowing her head while moving on top of him. She lifted her lips to plant them atop his tower and began her descent while cramming his muscular appendage into her passageway.

Kushina bit her lower lip to keep her arising mewls from awakening her son while tightly gripping the sheets and shaking her ass. Naruto gasped once his member was fully within the snug depths he once belonged to and Kushina's cheeks deepened as much as her hair at how much he had widened her.

Driving her hips forward, the redhead's hips propelled herself down onto his pole with tears of pleasure starting to form in her eyes while shaking her waist and body alike. Naruto, for the time being, didn't move as his mother thrust down onto him with his powerful tip crashing against her core and her breasts shaking from her quick movements.

Despite riding her son's manhood, Kushina's folds spilled more love juices than she could remember at the moment with not even her experience keeping her ecstasy from taking over her mind and she clutched her breasts with her fingers going to her tits.

Milk shot out from her shaking bosom with her moaning sounding out through the room with the substance landing on Naruto until Kushina leaned to him and one of her tits brushed over his lip. Naruto's lips pursed before he unconsciously licked them and touched Kushina's spraying tit before drinking from it.

As Kushina struggled to keep her voice from growing too loud, Mei, Ino, and Sakura watched the incestuous scene unfold before them and were in mixes of baffled and finding themselves aroused at the redhead's actions. Mei watched Kushina's rising peach land on Naruto each time she lowered her warmth onto him and placed her hand on her wet folds at the ongoing scene.

Said redhead's Amethyst eyes shined as her son drank her milk for the first time while traveling through her slippery tunnels and she slid her hand to the back of his head to keep him steady. While she was tempted to run her fingers through his spikes as he feasted on her lactating chest, she refrained from doing so with his pillar widening inside of her caverns and making the maternal beauty keep her mewling down.

While his mother rode him like a horse, Naruto's balls tensed as they arose with the semen sent packing into his shaft causing it to vibrate with Kushina's chambers and she looked back at his cock with anticipation at how much he'd let out. Sweat made Kushina's fair skin shine in the moonlight cascading down on her with her lengthy red locks swinging about as well and her milk sprayed through his lips.

" _Kami-sama, my mind is going so blank, but he's going to come!"_ Kushina thought with her eyes glistening at Naruto in an endearing fashion while swinging her hide about on top of her son and he mumbled in his sleep yet again before moaning about in his sleep with his mother's innards wrapping around his manhood just in time for multiple rounds of semen shot out into the womb he originated from. Now moaning to the heavens at this immense pleasure washing over her at such a splendid release, she gripped the headboard while her endeared child remained in his slumber and she kissed his forehead.

Milking his cock in complete euphoria even when the orgasm was over, her body remained as hot as could be with the blazing warmth of her son's seeds in her womb and she dreamingly breathed at this upon feeling him strengthen again as her warmth squeezed him.

After a few more times of riding him, she arose with his seeds spilling out down onto his cock where the liquid pooled underneath his testicles and Kushina smiled at her son; all while battling the urge to kiss his lips until she decided against it. She stroked his face before gathering her bikini pieces and headed to the door with Naruto groggily stirring.

His eyes caught his mother's alluring backside as she left the room and shut the door behind her. It was only once she had gone that Ino, Mei, and Sakura emerged from the closet with their faces still aglow with surprise and partial arousal with Naruto noticing them.

"Hey, girls. Climb in if you want, but how about we wait until morning?" Naruto asked; too tired to realize his tower wilted and the girls looked to each other.

"That's alright, Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

"If that's what you want…" Naruto yawned before laying down and his harem got out the window before sliding it shut behind them. Lightly shrugging, he lie still before returning to sleep and failing to notice the trio give the other looks of uncertainty.

While they would have agreed to this any other time, they each decided against sleeping with him if Kushina had any more interest in keeping her nightly incest trysts going along with telling him of what they witnessed with a nod shared between them and each woman scattered.

In Kushina's room, the beauty lie in bed with her heart racing a mile a minute and a smile gracing her lips while semen trickled from her lower lips. She had just mounted her son in his sleep and didn't feel an inch wrong from feeling the closest she had to Naruto in her entire rebirth.

While she knew she'd always miss Minato, she now felt that tending to her son's body was what she needed and she brushed sweat off her temple while settling as her mind drifted to sleep.

_Next night_

Naruto headed for the door until hearing his mother's door unlock and he looked back to give her a passing hello before the words died down in his throat as Kushina stepped out clad in only her apron. The blonde didn't move as his mother approached him and set her hand on his chest.

"Let's talk, _Anata_." Kushina said with her son following her to the couch where they sat apart with her immediately taking note of his red cheeks and stiff sitting.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Naruto said with Kushina taking his hands in hers.

"Naruto, I know living with me is a change you don't have any practice with, but know you can talk to me about anything and I'm sorry that I wasn't around so much to talk it out with you." Kushina said and the blonde sadly looked at his mother.

"Don't apologize, Mom; if you hadn't seen me then…" Naruto started to say before Kushina stopped him with a smile gracing her lips.

"I was never mad at you for that and yet…" Kushina said with her hand settling on his shorts to unzip them.

"Mom, wait. What are you…" Naruto flushed akin to how Hinata would have done and his mother only smiled.

"I won't let anything come between us again if I can help it, Dattebane; but this thing of yours…" Kushina said upon exposing her son's member and stroking it with him groaning.

"Mom…" Naruto groaned with Kushina closing the distance between them and having her violet eyes look into his oceanic ones.

"It's okay if you want to leave…" She spoke with Naruto breaking out of his stupor and tossing his shirt off.

"Kushi-chan!" Naruto cried out with his lips connecting against his mother's.

" _Definitely a good start."_ Kushina thought as she wound beneath Naruto and embraced him with their spirited tongues wagging and slobbering on the other. While this wasn't anything that had been on Naruto's mind in terms of patching things with his mother, no part of him felt the need to complain and their unusual sense of intimacy at the moment made him aroused to new levels.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto licked into his mother's breast until milk sprayed from either of her large bosoms and she cried out at finally having her chest squeezed and fondled at. He held them together and licked both of the pink buds with the irresistible liquid flying with each touch.

Kushina smiled at watching him feverishly drink from her tit with his canines sinking into her flesh and he gleefully pawed at the other while lifting the lower end of her apron.

"Say hello to the hole you came from." Kushina smiled while presenting her folds to him and he lifted her lower body off the couch by holding onto her cheeks while his tongue buried between her vaginal lips. He greedily swayed and slobbered on her nether regions with his mother gripping the couch pillows.

She approvingly smiled at him tasting her walls while she rested her ankles on his shoulders with the sage lapping up her juices and feeling his cannon throbbing to feel his mother's pussy envelop him. The redhead caressed her flesh and tasted her bulb with Naruto amazed from her taste.

Both Mother and Son moaned in unison at their current state until her juices sprayed about before he licked her entrance clean. He then set his mother down only to have her virtually spring into his lap and wound up spooning with him.

Resting her head on one of the couch pillows with Naruto jetting his growth through her caverns with one hand on her cheeks and the other pawing at her flesh, he licked away at the shaking nipple and Kushina pleasurably smiled at her son's immense thrusts. The blonde moaned at his mother's innards arguably tighter to navigate than anyone of his harem's and she purred at his member reaching her stomach as it had the previous night.

She allowed herself to sink into the pleasure provided by his undying movements while holding onto the couch pillows with his groin colliding against her cheeks. Kushina's fiery locks lightly swung about from her son's pistons jerking about through the warm suction of her corridor as his growth stirred her insides about with the impacts audible throughout the room along both moans and Naruto then licked into her nape in a manner that made his mother howl.

His tongue smoothly licked from there to tenderly biting her earlobe as he had read in one of the Icha Icha novels moons back and mentally laughed at how effective it was with her. As she began to constrict around her son's pride, Kushina's eyes watered with her pleased smile widening until they shut and she held onto heaving jug to lap at her own milk.

The blonde deeply groaned at his balls getting tight with his other hand squeezing his mother's peach and this resulting in yet another loud squeal from her.

"Kushi-chan sure is sensitive, isn't she?" Naruto teased.

"I am not, 'ttebane!..." Kushina's protesting remark cut off by her own noises as her fluids burst from her depths and Naruto didn't release his spunk until the moment hers was over. Milk and semen rained onto the floor with Kushina looking back at him with not a frown but a pleased look while she caressed his chin.

"How'd you get so good at this?" She smiled with his hand resting on where her womb would be.

"Kushi-chan, we both know that wasn't my first time inside of you. Maybe that's why." Naruto smiled and Kushina's face became flustered.

"Naruto, I can explain!" Kushina panicked with the blonde lost on what she meant.

"Explain what?" He answered.

"Me being in your room last night and…" Kushina said with Naruto thinking back to the morning with so much of his spunk being everywhere and the groggy memory of his mother's hide came to mind.

"Wait, you fooled around with me while I was…." Naruto said with Kushina's face riddled with guilt and embarrassment.

"Well, that answers that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I always figured I inherited being perv and you just answered my question last night." Naruto playfully smiled and Kushina's face became furious in a comical sense.

"I am not a perv, ya know! It was only because you were so hard in your sleep that…" Kushina started to protest with Naruto squeezing her tits and chuckling.

"Don't sweat it, Mom; I'm not mad. In fact…" Naruto laughed with carrying Kushina to the counter and banging into her with her breasts swinging about. The still-flustered woman mewled away at her son's swollen member crashing into her wetness while her cheeks endured his swift crotch lunges and her apron doing little to keep her chest contained.

It was then that Naruto lifted Kushina to make a change to their position with his mother now sitting on the counter facing him as his manhood shot through her with his hands on her ass and him breastfeeding again. As she had done the past night, she held his head to her chest while lovingly watching him drink her milk with his whiskers adding to the cuteness and she kissed the top of his head.

Shaking her hips about, her fluids were already running from her pussy down the counter along with his jizz spilling free with the sounds of her passage again being heard and he felt up her body while she stroked him. She sat in place as the noisy sounds of his cock pummeling into her eventually being the only things on her mind at all and Naruto opened his jaws to kiss the aching bulb.

Kushina framed his face before licking her milk off his tongue and enjoying the taste to no end. Naruto's pride slammed through her tunnels while she grinded his every movement and gradually caused more of his baby seeds to amass within his glory.

With her G-Spot being virtually hammered against, the redhead lustfully screamed throughout the kitchen with Naruto escalating things by gnawing on her orb and playfully spanking her cheeks only once. Kushina howled as both their hormonal flavors erupted from her folds and ran down onto the floor to eventually form a pool between his feet.

"Well, Mom, about these past few weeks since seeing you in the shower…" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Kushina answered.

_Couple nights later_

Naruto smiled at the scene of all of his mother and harem undressed and he chuckled as he formed shadow clones.

"I haven't a clue on how you talked me into this, but it's the least I can do for the three of you helping him get through these nights for the past few weeks." Kushina said.

"Oh, it's no worry, Kushina." Ino said.

"We didn't see this coming either but…" Sakura agreed as she lie underneath Ino with Mei, held by the underside of her long legs by a clone, smiled.

"Yes, but if knowing your son is anything to go by, it's a welcome surprise." Mei said.

"So, let's get this orgy going!" Naruto said as he lifted his mother to plant her cheeks on his member with all but Sakura having their hides entered and howling at their rectal depths widened to new levels with each clone pummeling into them slowly. The rosette moaned as Ino's clit rubbed into hers with the platinum blonde's respective partner holding onto her cheeks while drilling his growth into her before a fourth clone suddenly appeared behind her.

Grasping her hips, he launched his groin skyward with his cock flying into Sakura's tight rectum and her bucking made her own aroused clit rub on Ino's with their ample chests squishing and shaking against the other. Naruto and Mei's clone held her and Kushina side by side with the russet tasting her spraying milk and having her great chest squeezed at by the maternal Uzumaki's hands.

Mei's bosom rocked as she and Kushina were brought to the younger kunoichi to where her milk landed on them. Taking advantage of this, they broke their kiss to allow the creamy substance to touch their faces and trickle onto their lips.

With her chest closer to them, they suckled her milk with Kushina wailing away at her son's hardness gradually picking up speed within her ass and Mei's tits were now toyed with by her own blonde. Ino and Sakura eventually freed Kushina's buds with light pops being heard and returning to kissing the other while spreading the milk throughout the other's mouths.

Kushina held onto Naruto's hips as he shot his rod through her cheeks with her juices running free and Mei squealing at the top of her lungs from her partner's pole spraying its thick load into her hide with her own love juices leaving her wetness in a flurry.

Ino and Sakura's juices spewed free to collide together once their rear tunnels overflowed with bursting torrents of spunk and Kushina bucked her hips against her son's pride with her own fluids shrouding his genitals. Naruto held his mother's legs into the air throughout their position and her eyes were halfway into her skull with her mind going fast from its stable state.

Ino, Mei, and Sakura kneeled before the Uzumaki matriarch to lick at her groin with pleased tears appearing in her eyes until her fluids shot from her lower lips to stain their faces along with Naruto's spunk erupting out her ass. Kushina panted for a time as she kissed her son's forehead and blissfully smiling at the shared pleasure with his trio.

_Not so far future_

"Easy does it, Mom." Said a young girl with fiery hair and blue-violet eyes, Katsura, as she and her sisters helped Naruto walk the heavily pregnant Kushina to the hospital.

"I'll be alright, honey." Kushina smiled and the youngest girl, another redhead, perked up.

"It's just that we've always wanted a brother, Mom." Kurumi spoke.

"Hey!" Naruto playfully whined and the four Uzumaki women laughed.

"We meant a little brother, Dad." Nariko said with her father/brother laughing.

"Now, girls, I carried all four of you before, so one more Uzumaki won't be the end of me." Kushina said.

"One more?" Naruto smiled and Kushina placed her finger against her lip before winking at him as they arrived at the hospital where the equally pregnant Mei, Ino, and Sakura all awaited. As they headed to her Ultrasound, Kushina smiled in thought at how Naruto seeing her shower led to her family being much bigger than before and growing.

* * *

Two months of fighting BSOD's (it's fixed now) and losing my USB Flash Drive the next couldn't stop me from making this story and I hoped you all enjoyed it since I am now the only person to have done two interpretations of Kushina as Naruto's cousin in one story and his mother in the future NaruKushi tales to come.

What of Sasuke you might wonder? Given Naruto finally got tired of his backstabbing hide, you can take that any way you please and likewise with Rin on whether him reviving her was giving her another chance at life or kicking Obito in the balls so he can't have her even dead.

Don't worry about Mikoto since her story with Naruto will be named _**Sasuke's Mom has Got It Going On**_ and I'll write it someday, so once again thank _**Forever United We Fall**_ for his hand in kick-starting my love of NaruKushi and _**Superman in Trousers**_ for having wrote _**Sins of the Mother**_ as the inspiration for this tale.


End file.
